Between You and Me
by Penas e Pergaminhos
Summary: In that few instants, while she watched her hands age and wither Evanora felt acutely for everything that had led them here, to this moment. But most of all, she felt rage. Rage at being tricked, rage at being rejected, rage at having lost so entirely.


Notes: I went to see Oz The Great & Powerful this Sunday and holy god, everything was uncannily beautiful to look at, but that aside the movie was really, really, really, ridiculously cliché and sexist. I rolled my eyes so much, and even facepalmed some many times through it. And yet, the scenes between Evanora and Glinda made the movie for me, I'm not even kidding, I'm honestly sad they were not a thing. I could swear I almost expected them to start discussing their love for each other in that stairs. Then this idea wouldn't leave me alone so I gave in and wrote it, sorry if it sucks, English is not my native language so I'm sure there are some mistakes.

Oh, **disclaimer **here: Oz the Great & Powerful is not mine, I'm not profiting from this yadada yadada yadada you know the score. Don't sue me, it's not worth the trouble, I guarantee. Now on to the story!**  
**

* * *

Evanora rushed into the throne room. The Wizard had come. He had really come, and he was more powerful than she could have fathomed. She had underestimated him, had let him make her believe he was nothing but a fool, and now she was paying for it.

So she ran. Oh no, she was not a coward like the hateful green figure that had once been her sweet and naïve sister had shouted angrily. She was not a coward, but she was not an idiot either. She needed to regroup, to think, to devise a counter attack. What good would do face such a powerful being blindly and be defeated? She was in to win, and if that meant she had to bid her time for a little longer, then what's the harm? Patience was a virtue she'd learned long ago.

"Not so fast" The statement cut her off her thoughts and her escape, and Evanora made herself stop and face the voice's owner. Of course fate wouldn't be so kind as to allow her to leave without one more encounter with _her_. "You and I aren't finished yet"_  
_

Glinda was seated on the throne, wand in hands and face set in a calm expression, every bit of the princess she once had been. Evanora had to admit, the look suited her. _Of course it does_, the witch berated herself, _the throne should've been hers.__ Would have been hers if not for that half-assed prophecy, if not for me_.

The good witch stood up then, advancing ever so slowly towards the other. Evanora thought she never looked half so beautiful or deadly as she did in that moment.

"You have the throne Glinda" Evanora replied, never breaking eye-contact, there was a silent fury in the blonde's eyes "What more could you want?"

"You can't give me that" It sounded defeated, even with the rage that accompanied it. No, she couldn't, could she? Too much had been done and now there was no going back for them. _Then so be it_, she echoed in her mind, preparing for the confrontation she knew was inevitable. For a few instants, Glinda seemed to want so say so many things, but none of them ever came out "You took what mattered most to me. My father. I'll never again feel the comfort of his kindness, but I'll settled for the freedom of his people"

The words hurt Evanora despite everything. _Stop that, of course you didn't matter enough to her, you never mattered enough for anyone, not even your own sister would take your side of her own free will. _"Of course Glinda" the brunette managed to force out "I think at the very least they deserve that"

It was just a small moment, but Glinda relaxed, dropping her guard, and Evanora almost dared to hope that, perhaps, they still could work everything out, that there could be a way for the two of them. There wasn't, she knew that. Their paths had been chosen long ago and there was no going back, not now and not ever. So she attacked.

The green lightnings hit Glinda forcefully, sending the blonde flying backwards and knocking over the throne. Both landed on the floor with a solid thud. Evanora lost no time, levitating herself before Glinda could even recover from the blow. The hurt and disbelief were more than evident in the blonde's face when she did get up.

"What's the matter Glinda" Evanora couldn't help but tease "Out of bubbles?"

"Bubbles are just for show" Glinda accepted her challenge with grace, just as she always had before. It was one of the things she had loved about the blonde. That and her incorruptibility.

The battle was quick, but intense. Enough to leave both of them out of breath. But it ended with Glinda on the floor after rolling down the stairs, and it ended with Evanora still on her feet. The evil one felt both the satisfaction and sorrow for how it all would end. Glinda wouldn't be there to love her ever again, but she also wouldn't be there to defy her either. She'd killed the father, and now... now she would kill the daughter too.

Idly, she played with her fingers. In her mind, she could see how the fickle bolts of electricity danced through the space between one finger and another. The fact that the usual tingle left by her powers were not felt should have alerted her that something was not right, but she was too high on her victory to heed it any warning.

Glinda looked up as Evanora approached. This finally proved to be too much, and Evanora closed her eyes briefly, exhaling, out there, with the crowd shouting and her sister by her side it was easy to ignore those pained eyes, but now alone with the woman, it was so much more intimate, personal. Even the air in the room seemed more dense, charged with the knowledge of what was about to happen.

"I loved you, you know. So much. More than anything. But that was never enough for you, was it? I was never enough!" The words spilled from her lips with a volition of their own.

"That's not true Evanora, you it. It was just not possible. My father, he wouldn't—"

"And I killed him! I killed him for us! For you, Glinda!" Now that she started, she found she couldn't stop.

"You killed my father Evanora!" Glinda exclaimed disbelieving "You killed him because you wanted the throne! Because you wanted power!"

"No!"

"Yes! How could I ever be with you after that Knowing what you had done..."

"He would have given you away. To another. I couldn't allow that"

The blonde shook her head slightly, with a shaky breath that ended in what could well have been a contained sob "I loved you, Evanora, but that... that I could never forgive"

"You're a liar. You never loved me, you never cared, and now I'm going to kill you"

No lightnings bolts came forth this time though and, as Evanora brought her hand forth, inspecting it with a confused frown, Glinda could only look at her with a sorrow filled eyes. Her legs failed her then, and she feel to her knees, clutching her heart. Pain filling every ounce of her being. A single thought invaded her, reflecting on the dark pool of Glinda's eyes.

_What have you done?_

She couldn't be sure if the words ever made past her lips or if it was just them echoing loudly on her own head. The blonde shifted her focus from the witch to her own hand, assuming an almost surprised expression. Evanora followed their line of sight. The necklace - her necklace - shined one more time, before undoing itself on Glinda's hand, and she turned. She turned because she couldn't bare the thought of Glinda seeing what was about to happen. Small gasps escaping as she tried to crawl away.

"Evanora, I'm sorry..."

In that few instants, while she watched her hands age and wither Evanora felt acutely for everything that had led them here, to this moment. But most of all, she felt rage. Rage at being tricked, rage at being rejected, rage at having lost so entirely. She also felt, more than heard, Glinda stepping closer behind her, worried... victorious... Evanora's rage inflamed, and she turned again, this time to face the blonde. Let Glinda see what she'd done, after all, it was much more than the crushed necklace, so much more.

"Look what you've done to me!" she rasped.

At first Glinda seemed horrified, but seconds later, her face fell back to a emotionless mask.

"This is your own doing, not mine" It was a breathy whisper, but the next words came out stronger "Now everyone will see you as you truly are"

Those words shouldn't have hurt as much as they did. She was the wicked one, she was the heartless one. So why did Glinda's opinion still mattered so much? She needed to get away, she'd already overdue her stay, and look what it'd gotten her. It was past time to go.

"In the name of my father, I banish you from the Emerald City, never to return" Glinda's voice stopped Evanora yet again. In a flash, getting out alive didn't matter anymore, nor did coming back later for payback. No, she needed Glinda gone now. She'd rip the woman's heart out, and then, perhaps, she could let herself rest beside her at last.

If she being honest with herself, living in a world where Glinda didn't exist would already have been painful enough when she had everything, now that she had nothing... Perhaps it'd be for the best.

But Glinda wouldn't surrender so easily, she never had, and Evanora shouldn't have expected anything less. And, somehow, the blast that threw her out of the windows was not of all unexpected, painful as it was. But what about this encounter hadn't been painful?

Her baboons saved Evanora in the end. And Glinda could only watch as Evanora was carried away into the night, all the while willing the tears not to fall.

"Goodbye Evanora. I'll always love the girl you were once. This I promise"

Evanora was already too far away to hear and, in the end, only the wind bore witness to this last confession.


End file.
